The Big Trick
by spacegrace
Summary: A god is made at his sister the mother goddess and he plans to play a trick on her, but by playing trick on Alanna. Let's see what could it be, it's not something that she wants. Happens three months after her fight with Jon in the desert.
1. Default Chapter

**Let me know what you think, because I don't know if this is any good. If you guys think it is I'll update sooner then later.**

It'd been three months since Jonathan had left the desert and Alanna didn't know what to do. She knew that she loved him but to marry. She didn't think that she was fit to be a queen and she didn't know if Jon wanted to marry her for the right reasons. She had spent the past three months thinking about what had happened between the two of them. If she had been right in what she had said. Time and again she would wonder if she should have gone with him.

She was half asleep in her tent when a wave of nausea ran over her; quickly she got up and ran outside. She vomited outside the tent. _'What's wrong with me? I never get sick?" _She saw that the sun was starting to rise and decided that it would just be better if she stayed awake and start her daily retinue.

As she watched her face she noticed that she was paler then normal, she stared at herself in the mirror and she heard a laugh from somewhere. She looked up, to her right and then to her left but she didn't see anyone. She couldn't understand what was going on until…

"Good morning." Alanna turned and saw that is was the Great Mother Goddess who stood before her.

"Hello Mother Goddess, what brings you here?" Alanna hadn't heard from her god in along while and she was surprised to see her now.

"My dear, one of my siblings has decided to get even with me for something that I did awhile ago though you. I'm sorry I didn't plan this to happen."

Alanna just stared at her not knowing what she was talking about; most gods don't like to interfere with mortals lives, why would they start now.

"I'm sorry Alanna but you're pregnant."

The goddess watched as her eyes enlarged in her face. She sat dump founded onto her bedroll. "Who's baby?" It was the only thing that she could ask.

"Prince Jonathan's." She stated it as a fact with every little feeling and all Alanna could do was look at her in disbelief. Alanna didn't want to believe it, but why would the goddess lie to her, she had no reason too. Alanna sat there unthinking she didn't ever realize that the goddess had left her. She didn't move, she had decided that she wouldn't move until someone came looking for her. She now needed a shoulder to cry on, she didn't want this, she wasn't ready and now she had no chose. She'd have to marry the price now…….


	2. Chapter 2

**This may be a little short but later chapters will be mush longer. Tell me if this is any good. **

**Chapter 2**

Alanna sat and thought, she wasn't sure of what she should do. It was so confusing, should she go and tell Jon or not. She knew that he didn't want to marry her for the right reasons. Marring him because she was pregnant would be wrong. She didn't want to marry or have a child, at least not yet anyway. She wasn't ready for that commitment; she didn't want to be a queen either. She liked being a knight and she wanted it to stay that way. She didn't want this it wasn't fair and it wouldn't be fair to Jon. But she knew that he would marry her even if she wasn't with child.

"Alanna? Are you alright?" She turned to see her foster father standing in the enrety to the tent. She wasn't really sure what to tell him.

"Yes, of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" She didn't want him to think that anything was wrong with her, but she could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't convinced with her answer.

"You know I don't believe you. Is it about Jon?" Myles looked at her as she lowered her head and it was the biggest hint that she could give him. "What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said it with her head still down, she didn't want to be told to go and tell him about the baby. "I need to think. I'm going to go for a ride; I'll be back for dinner." She got up and walked out of the tent before he could say anything else.

As Alanna rode threw the desert she thought of her options. She didn't want to go and run into Jon's arms and tell him that he was going to be a father. She didn't want to have his child. After awhile she started to realize that she wasn't ready to face him. She knew that she couldn't write him a letter because he would come after her. She wanted to be alone; she did the only thing that she thought that she could do. She left and she had no intention of coming back.

It had been two days and there had been no sing of Alanna anywhere. Myles started to think no hope that Alanna had returned to Cours to make a mends with Jon. But he knew deep down that that wasn't the case. He knew that he had to do something but he feared that if he left she would come back. But he decided to go to Cours hoping that she was there. Her and Jon her now happy and they would be getting married.

It took him two weeks to return to Cours Myles noticed that George was waiting for him was he rode up to the gates. "Is she here?"

"Is who here? Alanna? No. She's not missing is she?" George asked as he looked at the older man, he knew by the look on his face that she was indeed missing, fear filled his chest.

"She and Jon got in a fight. From what I understand he asked her to marry him. He just assumed that she was going to say yes. She took off about two weeks ago. This happened three months ago. She took off without warning I was hoping that she had returned here. But I knew that wasn't going to be the case."

George shock his head. "Should we tell Jon?" He was hoping that Myles would say no.

"I don't think telling Jon that Alanna is missing will be a very good idea. But we're going to have to tell him something. I don't know what but we're going to have to think of something."

"Leave that to me. Come let's go to my place and try to figure out where she would go." And better yet why, he added to himself.

Later that night back at the places Jon dreament:

_She was lying on her back, she was sick, she was dying and there was nothing that he could do for her. Then he heard her scream, he knew then that she was in labor. With whose baby he had no idea. It was killing her and he could do nothing to help her. Then he started to spin faster and faster. When it stopped he was in a burial site and he saw the name that was on the tomb "Queen Alanna". Next to hers were his mother's and father's. Then he saw a smaller tomb and it read "Prince Roald". It bore the same date as Alanna's._

He awoke at that moment, he was covered in an icy sweat. He got out of bed and had the strange feeling that he should go to see George, he put on his clothes and left to find the man that he hoped would ease the thoughts of his dream.


End file.
